Eye of the Tiger
by Lady Epur
Summary: Albert Einstein's alive? and befriends Xana to kill off Jeremie and his friends? A songfic, one shot


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO****© or Eye of the Tiger by Survivor©. But I do own the Scooby Snacks™ I'll give you if you review!lol**

I have yet to see a songfic about the entire gang fighting X.A.N.A. So I made up my own. Don't worry, no romance. I do tend to get a bit corny in my other fics about J&A, but there's bound to be corny stuff in all romances. That's just how it goes. Read On!

* * *

_Risin' up, back on the street _

_  
Did my time, took my chances _

Ulrich sat in class daydreaming, Odd sat drawing pictures of his beloved dog, Kiwi, and Jeremie was taking notes in class. The only one taking notes besides Herb. This was a subject Jeremie always took the time to study more for, physics. He was way ahead in class, able to do the college-level work.. He took notes so he could look back on them when they became useful. Yes, _when_. Jeremie always called back on physics to help out the gang in Lyoko. It was part of the reason they never failed. Also, if Jeremie didn't take notes, Ulrich and Odd would fail.

Yumi rested her chin in her hands. She knew that this particular math class was important, it was a major part of the exam coming up soon. But... Yumi thought of Lyoko anyways. She always loved being there. Even though she was deprived of three of her senses there, she still loved it. She loved throwing her fan at the monsters. All of them. The Wasps, Blocks, Roachsters, Krabbes, even the Megatanks. It was an exciting life. One that she loved, one that kept her happy, alive. Yumi smiled, looking into the brilliant blue sky and pictured Aelita hiding behind a rock or tree while she, Ulrich, and Odd jumped about, dodging and destroying monsters.

"What is the answer to this equation, Mrs. Ishiyama?" asked her math teacher.

"Uh..." Yumi paused, looking at the equation and smiled. Jeremie had taught her how to do this all ready. Thanks Jeremie, she thought calculating the answer in her head in all but a few seconds. "Yes I can."

"Then come to the board and show the class."

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet _

_  
Just a man and his will to survive  
_  
The gang met at the cafeteria that afternoon.

"Hey Jeremie! That algebra formula you taught me the other day was actually useful. Thanks,"

Yumi said.

"See, I told you that knowing the Pythagorean Theorem would be useful. You see, A equals the..."

"What? There are letters in math? And it was confusing enough with numbers!" said Odd, crestfallen.

Ulrich laughed. "Yeah, Odd. Just like there are never enough laser arrows in Lyoko."

"There really isn't enough!"

"X.A.N.A.'s been quiet lately," said Yumi in a monotone. Sort of like she was afraid to bring it up.

"Yes, he has been, hasn't he?" Jeremie said. "But it's given me more time to work on Aelita's Anti-virus program. Like just the other day I..." Jeremie looked at his friends. They sat there with their eyes glazed over as if a teacher was giving a boring lecture. Yumi grunted an uh-huh. "You know what? I think I'm gonna spend the rest of the lunch hour in my room. See you."

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd grunted a good-bye and put their hands up to wave good-bye.

"And I'm gonna kidnap Sissi and torture her at the factory," said Jeremie.

"Have fun," grunted Yumi.

"And then I'm gonna materialize Aelita and we're gonna make out."

"You do that," she grunted.

"It's a X.A.N.A. attack!" yelled Jeremie.

They jumped up, out of their trances.

"What? Where? Let's go!"

Jeremie keeled over, laughing. "Takes awhile to get your attention. Later."

_So many times, it happens too fast_

_  
You change your passion for glory  
_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past _

_  
You must fight just to keep them alive  
_

That night, as many children of Kadic were asleep in their beds, dreaming about their wildest fantasies or shivering in their most taunting nightmares, Jeremie sat in front of his computer screen, the blue glow it emitted showered Jeremie's face in an eerie blue glow.

"I'm trying to find the last thing, Aelita. It's so close. The last piece of the puzzle. I want you here so bad," Jeremie said.

"And as much as I love Earth, I want you to focus on school before me. You'll regret it later."

"No I won't," said Jeremie as a blush escaped Jeremie's neck and colored his face in a light red that made his face look purple with the blue light that was already there.

"Get some sleep, Jeremie. I'll be here tomorrow."

Jeremie reluctantly turned off his computer and crawled into bed. He stared at the ceiling for awhile. He didn't understand why he couldn't finish the program. Jeremie had always done so well in school. Things like that always came natural to him; easy. He wasn't used to challenges. Well, not ones that kept him up night and day and always thinking for questions he'd have to pull out of nowhere to answer. His eyes rested upon his Einstein poster before his eyes finally closed and he fell into sleep.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight_

_  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
_

Smoke arose from the electrical sockets. Thick black smoke, smoke that made you shiver when you saw it, felt it, breathed it. It rose sinisterly towards it's destination, dancing to a rhythmic beat that you couldn't hear. The smoke latched onto it's prize, a poster with the almighty Einstein on it. The smoke seeped through, The Einstein's eyes were replaced with X.A.N.A.'s symbol. The Einstein began moving forward, becoming 3D, and gingerly stepping to the ground, trying not to wake it's victim. It had other work to do first. The Einstein walked robotically out of the room.

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night _

_  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger _

Face to face, out in the heat

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry _

_  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street _

The Einstein walked down the hallway, going into one of the children's rooms and making their poster come to life. The Bruce Springsteen and The Einstein walked robotically into the woods, partly shielded by the trees to discuss X.A.N.A.'s master plan.

It was a scene to remember. That is, if anyone had seen it. But the entire school was in a deep slumber. Some people probably would've fainted. Seeing Einstein and Bruce Springsteen will do that to you. But X.A.N.A. knew that as long as Jeremie couldn't stay in contact with Aelita, then nothing would seem out of the ordinary. People would be kissing the butts of X.A.N.A.'s two minions and they wouldn't even know until it was too late.

X.A.N.A. smiled sinisterly. "Let me see you getting out of this one, Jeremie."

_For we kill with the skill to survive _

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight _

_  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger  
_

The following morning at Kadic was like any other. The sun shone brightly, the clouds white and soft, the sky a brilliant blue. A perfect day. Bad stuff never happened on a day like this. So the gang was not worried about X.A.N.A. that day. Even Jeremie got up out of his room and enjoyed the day with his friends, he didn't even say good morning to Aelita. The infirmary was unusually quiet that day. And the courtyard was filled with students enjoying the brilliant weather.

But it wouldn't last. All the quietness would end in just an hour or so. When X.A.N.A. launched his brilliant attack. The Einstein had began getting Bruce Springsteen ready. He was going to come up to the principal and ask if he could perform. The plan was for him to say that it was for a new program that was to elevate students' enthusiasm for school. But what no one knew was that the music would attract swarms of mosquitos carrying the West Nile Virus. The principal could definitely not say no, so Bruce would begin performing and destroy the school. The Einstein would make sure that Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi did not know about the concert. He would kidnap them, and kill them. And then X.A.N.A. could finally take over the world.

And so, The Bruce Springsteen walked right up to the principal, and said, "I would like to perform for your school at 2:00 today to raise your students' enthusiasm towards learning."

The principal, dumbfounded and starstuck, said, "Of course you can! It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Spring-"

"Of course it is. Gotta go. Thanks for allowing me to perform at such a prestigious school!" And reported back to The Einstein.

"Yes, yes, the plan is underway. You get ready, my friend. I'll take care of those brats. I'm afraid they won't be hearing your performance."

"Oh what a pity," said The Bruce.

_Face to face, out in the heat _

_  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry _

_  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
_

The gang sat on a bench under the trees, enjoying their lunch hour in the brilliant weather among many other children.

"I was thinking we could get a game of soccer in before dinner," said Odd to Ulrich.

"Hey! That'd be great!" Ulrich said.

"Hey Ulrich, you wanna help me train?" Yumi asked.

"Okay," said Ulrich leaving his lunchtray on the table and joining Yumi in her self-defense training. Odd grabbed the roll Ulrich hadn't eaten and gobbled it down.

"Hey Einstein," said Odd, addressing his friend who had his head behind his laptop screen. "You gonna eat that?" He pointed to Jeremie's pudding cup.

"Uh-uh. You can have it," said Jeremie poking his head out from behind his computer.

"Thanks!" said Odd, snatching up the pudding cup and gobbling it down.

"Whoa Odd, let your stomach digest it!" said Ulrich, coming back to the table.

"I'm a champion at digesting. I can do it in three seconds," Odd said, his mouth full of pudding.

Yumi laughed, wiping her sleeve at her brow as she returned to the table. "What's going on, Jeremie? You haven't said much all lunch."

"It's probably nothing. But... I can't reach Aelita."

"I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, Jeremie," said Ulrich.

"Me neither," said Yumi.

"He probably gave up. He knows he won't stand a chance against us," said Odd.

"I'm gonna head to the factory. I just need to talk to Aelita."

"What, is Jeremie off to protect his Princess? Come on, X.A.N.A.'s not doing anything. Hang with us! Play soccer. I promise Ulrich and I will be easy on you!" Odd said.

"That would be fun, but I have a bad feeling..." Jeremie stopped talking, staring wide-eyed behind Ulrich and Odd's backs. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd turned around quickly.

There, standing behind them, was an old man. With scraggly white hair and glasses. He stood with a strange smile on his face.

"A-Albert E-Einstein?" asked Jeremie in awe. He saw a glint of red in The Einstein's eyes. "X.A.N.A." he muttered, just loud enough for his friends to hear.

"Are you sure?" they asked. He nodded, and put a finger to his lips. They were gonna play along with it. Thinking it's just Einstein in a costume.

"He's not Einstein, Jeremie. Who's behind the costume?" said Yumi.

The Einstein chuckled. "Your worst nightmare, kid." He rose his hands above him, then threw them down as if he were worshiping the kids. People who looked exactly like the Backstreet Boys came out from behind the woods. They each grabbed an arm of the kids, and tied them up, picking them up and throwing them over their shoulders and heading towards the factory though the trees before Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, or Yumi could defend themselves.

"Our worst nightmare is right," commented Odd.

_For we kill with the skill to survive _

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight _

_  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival _

_  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night _

_  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger  
_

They were thrown into a sort of closet in the factory with no windows and a door that locked from the outside. Jeremie turned on his computer to create some light.

"Great. Now what do we do? X.A.N.A.'s locked us up in here while God knows what happens out there," said Jeremie. "I have to contact Aelita. I need to know if she's safe."

"We've got to get out of here!" Odd exclaimed.

"Empty your backpacks," said Jeremie suddenly.

"Why? I certainly don't have any food," said Odd.

"No food is left untouched within half-a-mile radius from you, Odd," joked Ulrich.

"No, I might be able to fashion together some sort of invention from the things we have to get out of here. It was really dumb of X.A.N.A. to lock us up in the factory. We are closer to saving the world then we were before." said Jeremie.

They all emptied their backpacks. Jeremie had a physics textbook, a black pen, three spiral notebooks, a spare pair of glasses, a key, cell phone, and three peppermints.

Yumi had two spiral notebooks, a pencil, a blue pen, a couple quarters, keys, a chemistry book, and a cell phone.

Ulrich had keys, loose leaf paper, a picture of his favorite soccer player, two red pens, cell phone, and a calculator.

Odd had a CD player, four CDs, a torn up spiral notebook, a chewed-up pencil, five empty serving-sized bags of chips, two empty cans of soda, hair gel, cell phone, and a half-eaten cinnamon bun two-weeks-old.

Jeremie looked at these things carefully, contemplating what he could do. "Take off the metal part of the spiral notebooks, give me your cell phones. Odd, give me those empty cans and chip bags. Yumi, I need your quarters. Odd, give me that CD player. Ulrich, I'll need your calculator.

They looked at each other, but gave Jeremie the items he asked for. Jeremie plugged a cable into all four cell phones, sucking up their juice and depositing it into his laptop. He did the same with the calculator, and CD player. He then took the metal coils that used to make up the notebooks, and wrapped them around each other. Jeremie found some tape in one of the shelves lining the walls, and taped his glasses to the wire. He taped the bags around the doorknob. Then the plastic around the peppermints to the bags. The quarters were taped at odd places around the metal wires to suck up the raw energy that would escape from the wires so the gang wouldn't get electrocuted. The glasses were balanced onto the doorknob on top of the wrappers and bags. The cans were hollowed out and slid into the end of the metal coil connected to Jeremie's laptop, the other over the glasses.

"Stand back," said Jeremie as he began typing on his keyboard. His fingers flew as he looked up from the screen to his new little invention and back again. He pressed the "ENTER" button, and jumped back into the back of the room where his friends were.

An electrical current traveled from the wires through the glasses into the wrappers and chip bags and did that for a minute or two. And then, BOOM! The kids instinctively put their hands over their heads. Debris from the explosion flew around the closet. The walls shook, sending items from the shelves around and onto them. They waited till it calmed.

"Come on!" yelled Yumi as she kicked the door open. "You really are a genius, Jeremie."

Jeremie smiled. "I don't know what's happening out there, so we're all going to Lyoko."

_Risin' up, straight to the top _

_  
Have the guts, got the glory _

They quickly found the elevator and Jeremie rode to the Super Computer while the others went to the scanners.

Jeremie first looked at the news. "Oh, so that's what he's up to," he said to himself. He scanned the others into Lyoko.

"What happened?" asked Aelita, breathless.

"X.A.N.A. blocked us from communicating with you. And he made posters come to life. Bruce Springsteen came to life as one of his minions, and played a concert at our school that attracted millions of mosquitos carrying the West Nile Virus. And he got my Einstein poster to come alive and capture us and put us in a closet here in the factory. And I created an explosive out of the things we had to blow the doorknob off and get us out to save the world again. How are you doing Aelita?" said Jeremie.

"I'm doing fine," said Aelita.

"That's good. Watch it, Odd, there's a block to your left," said Jeremie.

"I'm all over it, said Odd, jumping up and shooting a laser arrow at it.

"There's a tree over there, Aelita," said Yumi as she threw her fan at an unsuspecting wasp to her right.

A Megatank noticed Aelita running, and fired at her. Ulrich ran and jumped in front of it, and stabbed his sword into it, materializing back to Earth as he wasn't able to get away from the tank exploding.

Odd jumped around as he fired his laser arrows at blocks and wasps. He soon ran out of arrows, and materialized back to Earth after killing off a wasp.

"Come on, Aelita! The coast is clear!" said Yumi as they ran to the tower. The found themselves at a clearing.

"This is it. This is the place where the pulsations are strongest," said Aelita.

"Well, X.A.N.A.'s tricked us again," said Yumi, looking around her. A group of Roachsters appeared around a corner. Aelita dived behind a tree as Yumi expertly threw her fan at a Roachster and ended up killing three. A Roachster successfully nailed Yumi in the stomach, and she whirled around, killing it immediately, followed by the other one.

"Be careful, Yumi, you only have ten life points left."

"Don't remind me," said Yumi.

"What do we do?" asked Aelita. "The tower's nowhere."

"Well I sent Odd and Ulrich out to salvage as many people as they could. They're armed with mosquito repellant, but I don't know how long they'll last," said Jeremie in an urgent voice.

"Dang it! We ran out of mosquito repellant!" said Odd.

"Well, get everyone inside!" said Ulrich, and they began running inside the cafeteria, followed by the people they had gotten to follow them. But it was useless, the mosquitos broke right through the glass doors and swarmed in front of them.

"I hope Aelita is inside the tower right now!" said Odd.

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_

_  
Just a man and his will to survive  
_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight _

_  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival _

_  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night _

Yumi and Aelita ran around the clearing frantically, searching for the tower.

"Wait!" said Aelita, suddenly. She walked to the edge of the clearing and disappeared.

"Aelita!" screamed Yumi.

"I'm under you, Yumi!" said Aelita. "Walk off the edge and you'll be where I am."

Yumi walked off the edge, and she was hanging upside down, facing Aelita who was running towards the tower. This defied all physics, she should be falling into the void below her.

She heard Jeremie say "interesting" and then typing on a keyboard. Aelita was in the tower. All Yumi could do was wait. They were either too late, or just in time.

Aelita walked into the tower. She stepped onto the pad lighting it up. She walked to the edge, and jumped off, rising onto the platform above her.

Ulrich and Odd backed up as the swarms of mosquitos closed in. Many people behind them screamed.

Aelita landed on the platform, lighting it up. She walked to the center, and a screen appeared in front of her. She placed her hand on it.

The mosquitos were so close you could hear the buzzing of their wings and slurps as they inched closer, hungry for blood.

The screen noticed it's user. "AELITA" the letters read on the screen. "CODE: LYOKO"

The mosquitos, just centimeters from Odd and Ulrich and the others paused. Odd and Ulrich let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks Aelita," said Odd quietly.

All the bright screens around Aelita began to fall as she was enshrouded in darkness. Jeremie wiped his brow as he pressed a button and said, "RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" A bright, white light enclosed the factory, the city, and then the school along with the scared students.

Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi sat at their table, eating lunch. "Ha! X.A.N.A. always seems to underestimate us," said Jeremie.

"That was brilliant what you did in that closet. You truly are a genius, coming up with a way to make an explosive looking at the items we had and creating a design in under two minutes," said Yumi.

"And being right about having a bad feeling when you couldn't contact Aelita," said Odd.

"There couldn't be a better group to save the world!" said Jeremie. And the others agreed.

_And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger _

_The eye of the tiger _

_The eye of the tiger..._

* * *

Yes! My longest one ever! I guess I like songfics. Maybe I should try a different style. Later, maybe. It took me forever to make up a X.A.N.A. attack, and even after I figured it out, I realized it was pretty stupid, but... It fit well and I'm too lazy to change the storyline. Oh, and I'm typing this right before a hurricane, so it's really rainy, and I miss the sunny weather. So, I put sunny weather into the story. Review, or don't review. Whatever. Till the next story! 

Aelitagurl out

* * *


End file.
